Kuroshitsuji Mpreg Oneshots
by HistoryNut1997
Summary: A series of oneshots/drabbles for pairings and their children. Ranging from fluffy to depressing. I am taking requests!
1. Grell x William: Hide and Seek

**A/N: Okay, this is a fic I wrote in like a half hour. It's not edited at all so it probably sucks. This was just to help with my writer's block on another story I'm working on. I got inspiration for this when my little cousins wanted to play hide-and-seek with my aunt and she hid under the table. Also, the character Sarah is the daughter of William and Grell in an rp that I did with my friend, and William is the mom, not Grell. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grell Sutcliff or William T Spears. I'm just borrowing them. I do, however, own Sarah. **

* * *

William was unamused as he lay under the coffee table. He was not doing this voluntarily; his daughter had wanted to play hide-and-seek with him. Of all days he could have been off of work, he picked the day Sarah wanted to play that particular game. At least Grell wasn't home to see him like this. The red haired shinigami would be laughing at William the whole time.

"Ready or not, here I come!" came the voice of his four year old daughter.

The stoic reaper sighed. He hoped the girl would be able to find him quickly. The quicker he was found, the quicker the game would be over.

He heard her little footsteps coming closer as she made her way into the living room.

"Found you!" she called out almost immediately after she had come in.

William sighed in relief and replied, "Hm... I guess you have found me."

Sarah giggled, "And now it's your turn to count, Mommy!"

He suppressed a groan and said, "What have I told you about calling me 'mommy?'"

"But Daddy says that I can call you that," she said, "But c'mon! It's my turn to hide."

"No," William responded sternly, "We're done. We've been playing for an hour now. I'm done."

"But Mommy!" his daughter whined, starting to cry, "I want to play!"

"I said no."

Then the little girl started to wail. William groaned, feeling a headache coming on. Sarah always cried when she didn't get her way. It was a bad habit that had been formed from William and Grell giving her whatever she wanted when she would start to screech. He was starting to realize that that was a big mistake.

"Sarah," he began, "If you don't stop crying, I'm going to have to punish you."

"But I want to play hide-and-seek!" The girl sobbed.

"Daddy should be home soon. You can play with him."

"I want to play with you!"

"Sarah, stop crying right now," William's tone was stern.

She refused to stop. She kept up for another ten minutes before William decided that she needed to be punished. She cried even more when he spanked her and put her in her room.  
'Gah, she's just like Grell,' he thought.

He could hear Sarah's cries from the room for another half hour until she finally quieted down. He figured she had fallen asleep. However, when he went to go check on her, her eyes were wide open, and she had a pout on her face.

He sighed and laid down on the bed next to her.

She cuddled up to him and said, "I'm sorry, Mommy."

He gave her a rare smile, "It's alright, Sarah," then his grin transformed into a stern look, "But you have to learn that you can't cry every time you don't get your way."

Sarah nodded, "Okay, Mommy." After that she was silent; she had fallen asleep.

It wasn't long before William fell asleep with her, hugging her close to him.

When Grell came home from work and walked into his daughter's room, he was greeted with the scene of both of them still asleep. He smiled, deciding not to wake them up; they looked too adorable.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if that was bad. Like I said, I wrote this on a whim and it is not edited. Please leave a review! **


	2. Eric x Alan: Death

**Alright, so I decided to make this a series of oneshots! XD**

**Summary: Alan dies in childbirth and Eric has to deal with the anger and grief that comes with it.**

* * *

Eric glared down at his newborn daughter. It was all her fault that Alan was dead. He had died giving birth to her. Eric hated her, wanted to kill her. He had almost given into temptation a few times, but something had stopped him, even though half of his mind was screaming at him to get rid of Alan's murderer.

It was the other half of his brain that told him it was not his daughter's fault. That it was the Thorns of Death that had caused Alan's demise. He told that part of him to shut up.

He needed someone to blame his lover's death on. Someone to take his anger out on him, and this baby girl was the perfect person to do that with. It was all her fault, after all.

The half of his brain that was telling him to love her was a persistent little bastard. It just wouldn't be quiet.

'It's not her fault,' it kept repeating over and over again.

And Eric kept yelling, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Eric's shouting woke the baby up, and she gave off loud cries of discontent. He told her to shut up, as well. Of course, this only made her cry harder.

That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. She needed to die.

He was about to smother his daughter with a pillow when he heard a familiar voice cry, "What are you doing?"

No. It couldn't be...

Eric turned around and sure enough, there was Alan standing there. Though, he looked a bit different. Healthier. Yeah, that was it. He no longer looked weak and tired from his disease.

Eric let out a quiet sob.

"She killed you, Alan..."

Alan glared at him, "No she didn't, you idiot."

Eric grimaced. He'd called him an idiot a lot over the years.

Alan continued, "You know it's not her fault, Eric. Please, don't blame her for my death. It was the thorns that killed me. You know that."

Eric sighed. He did know that. He just hadn't wanted to admit it. He had wanted something to vent his anger on. He knew he couldn't do that to his daughter, his own family.

He went over to his baby girl and hugged her closely to his chest.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry."

He turned his head to look back at Alan, but his lover was already gone. He wasn't sure if that had actually been him or if his mind had created an image of Alan to help him deal with his anger and grief.

Nevermind that. It would not do to dwell on those negative emotions. Now, his daughter needed a name.

He smiled slightly, thinking of the perfect one: Allie.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I killed Alan! I didn't want to; I've just been feeling really depressed lately, and I decided to take it out on my OTP! I promise that not all the chapters will be so depressing. **


End file.
